Fiery relationship with a fire prince Zuko lemon
by bishonenslover
Summary: Zhis is my Zuko lemon, yayy, hes so cute - its typical lovey storyline but sweet.


Zuko story

fiery relationship with a fire prince

you are travelling with Aang, Katara and Sokka, and instead of Zuko finding Katara's necklace he finds yours, and its about as precious to you as Katara's is to her.

You always thought Zuko was attractive but as he was the enemy you never let your feelings show, you just covered them more ferociously when fighting against him.

"Aang look out" you shout and push him out of the way, you get hit on the head and knocked unconcious.

When you are coming round you see Zuko crouching down in front of you, you try to move your arms but realize they are tied up round a tree.

"this is yours isn't it" Zuko holds your necklace up to your neck

"how did you get that? Give it back" you shout

"I want information, and in return I will give it back to you"

"I'll never tell you anything" you scowl at him, you hear Aang and your friends nearby, so does Zuko

"my ship will be stationed at the harbour for the night, if you want the necklace you will have to come and get it" he runs off leaving you tied still.

You shout to your friends so they can find you, they untie you and you all make camp for the night.

You lie awake trying to think of what you can do *I will never betray my friends, maybe I can barter for it * you sneak out of your sleeping bag and out of the camp and you make your way to the harbour, you walk up to the guard in front of the ship "Zuko wants to see me" he escorts you to Zuko's room and knocks on the door then opens it

"my lord you have a visitor." Zuko looks at you and smirks, the guard leaves shutting the door behind him

"Zuko I want my necklace" you demand, he laughs and starts to undo his top you blush as he removes it showing you his muscular chest but you manage to compose yourself.

"you know what I want, I want the Avatar"

"he's my friend, what makes you think I will betray his trust"

"then how do you expect to get your necklace back?" he smirks again and walks up to you

"if there is anything else you want, I'll trade that" you look down at the floor

"anything?"

"anything" you sigh. He laughs again and takes hold of your shoulders and pushes you gently so you are walking backwards until you hit the side of his bed, he pushes you again but harder this time so you fall down onto it. As you sit up he sits on top of you and pushes you back down

"Zuko! I didn't mean..." he silences you by pressing his lips onto yours, you struggle a little at first but find that you are liking his kiss "mmm" you let out a soft moan as he runs his hand down to your chest and starts to squeeze, you move your hands up to his chest and rub them over his muscles "so big" you whisper as he starts to kiss your neck, he seems to like your comment as he starts getting more excited and nibbles on your neck making you scream

"I love hearing your screams" he whispers in your ear and gently nibbles on it. You decide you have had enough of being teased so you reach down and start to undo his trousers, after you had pushed them off he starts to undo your top at the front, he pushes it aside so he can see your bra, he pulls it up so your breasts are squeezed out, he growls when he sees them and starts sucking and nibbling the nipples, you moan again as it feels so good. He runs his hands up your thighs, as he is sucking your breasts, and pulls down your panties he starts to rub his fingers round your entrance to make you wet, when he finishes you pull his underwear off and peek at his length,

"wow, so it's not just your muscles that are huge then" you grin seductively at him.

He pushes you down again so you are laying flat and moves your legs so they are split, then lowers himself onto you, he slowly starts to press inside you making you gasp as you have never felt anything like it before "ohh Zuko, it feels so good" you moan making him harder, he presses in further making you scream, he leans down and kisses you softly on the lips as he pushes in all the way

"oh yes Zuko" you both start rocking back and forth with each other, you both start moving faster, the feeling swells as you move your hips up every time he moves his down, "oh Zuko I'm going to...ohhhh" as you speak you hit your climax, the feeling of your walls tightening on his length makes him hit his climax and release inside you

"ohhh _" he rolls off you and you both pant for air.

After a little while he gets off the bed and walks over to a table in his room, he comes back over to you and hands you your necklace "here, this is what you wanted wasn't it"

"oh...yes, thank you Zuko" you take hold of the necklace "Zuko I want to stay with you!" you suddenly announce, he looks at you shocked

"what? You want to stay with me? Why?"

"I love you Zuko I always have" you start to tear up

"but you were always really fierce in battle"

"because I didn't want to show how I really felt, I couldn't tell the others, you were our enemy." as you finish your sentence he stands up so his back is to you

"I love you too _ it always hurt more when you attacked me, for a while I couldn't figure out why but now I realize, I have such feelings for you"

"oh Zuko" you stand up and wrap your arms round him, he turns around and wraps his arms round you, suddenly he moves his lips down to your neck and sucks hard leaving a love bite, he takes your necklace and ties it up round your neck covering the mark he made "do you want me to stay with you?"

"my mission when I left was to regain my honour by capturing the avatar, but... that seems so frivolous now"

"we can forget about that, come and live with me, we can make a new start at life, just the two of us as lovers forget about the war, your father, and about capturing Aang" you look pleadingly into his eyes

"this sounds crazy but I believe I love you enough to do it" he kisses you softly on the lips

"mmm" you moan again "I should go tell my friends where I am, and where I will be"

"I'll wait for you here" Zuko releases his grip on you, you gather your clothes and get dressed.

You find the camp that you and your friends had set up. Katara wakes up "_? what are you doing up so late...so early, what's the time?" she mumbles still half asleep

"sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I went to get my necklace back from prince Zuko"

"and you survived! How did you get away" she sits upright, her sudden outburst woke Aang and Sokka too

"what's wrong" Sokka quickly shouts

"nothing, I didn't have to, he let me go"

"well how did you get your necklace back then I find it hard to believe that he just handed it over" Katara quizzes, you had told her earlier how he had stolen it from you.

"no I er, had to trade something for it" you blush

"what?" Sokka asks

"well um... to cut a long story short err... well, I never told you but I always had feelings for Zuko, I just covered them up well, when I went to retrieve my necklace I confessed my feelings to him, and he told me he felt the same"

"so what you're saying is you both love each other" Aang now sat up too

"yes"

"but he is our enemy,, he keeps trying to capture me"

"but not any more, I managed to persuade him not to come after you, I'm going to stay with him"

"WHAT!" all three of them shouted

"I'm going to live with him, and we are not going to get involved with the war either way" you explain everything to them and finally you make them see how much you care for Zuko

"well if he says that he wont come after me any more we have to trust him we need to focus all our efforts on the war at hand" Aang walks up to you "I hope you will be happy"

"yes I want all of you to come and visit from time to time"

"we will" Katara hugs you and Aang and Sokka both say goodbye.

You walk back up to the ship and enter the same way as you did before, you open the door to Zuko's room and find him in bed sleeping, you smile and strip and climb in next to him "mmm" he moans and hugs you still in his sleep

"sleep well my prince" you whisper and close your eyes.


End file.
